moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sunguard
Origins A Call for War As hundreds of the Silvermoon's finest warriors left Quel'Thalas to fight in Northrend against the Scourge, the territory was soon left defenseless against Alliance invasion. Attacks against various settlements in Eversong, pillaging, and murder were frequent during this time with the lack of a strong security force. Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron could not rely on his allies for help. Already, the orcs, trolls, tauren, and forsaken were in a heated conflict with their own Alliance problems. It was then that the Sunguard was created, an integrated regiment of knights, rangers, and casters sworn to defend the land from the Alliance. Tendael Dawnlight, a Blood Knight Champion and Argent Crusader, was sent back from Northrend to command this force. Sworn to the Forsaken Tendael knew that without strong allies, his numbers alone could not fend off the massive Alliance army. His numbers were small, and he needed to gain support from the Horde. He went to the forsaken town of Brill with his top captains, pledging the service of his forces in an upcoming battle. Sergeant Major Belaris Delanada, leader at the time of the Shadarim, accepted the help of the Sunguard in defending important zeppelin towers in Tirisfal and Durotar. Tendael swore to continue his support for the Shadarim, using a magical translocation orb from the Undercity to Quel'Thalas to send Thalassian reinforcements quickly at notice of Alliance assaults. Sworn to the Kor'kron Yet, his agenda didn't stop there. With his numbers slightly stronger, he led a force to the dwarven territory of Loch Modan, seeking to sabotage the Stonewrought Dam. The unexpected attack was a sweeping success. Several blast charges were set off as the Sunguard watched from the West bank. Yet, with the thundering crash of water and stone came the roaring cry of approval from a legion of orcs, trolls, and tauren who watched from a ridge just above them. In a strange twist, the Sunguard had randomly encountered a victorious Kor'kron Legion returning from a successful assault of Thelsamar. An exchange of introductions was had, and with the approval of Warlord Axebite their forces merged and traveled North to assault Menethil Harbor. The Sunguard and Kor'kron, befriended on the battlefield, would only strengthen their bonds with the blood of their enemies. The Coalition As the support for the Sunguard continued to grow, their presence at Horde assaults became dependable and respected. One night, after a victorious raid of Ironforge, the Warlord called for Belaris and Tendael to meet with him in Orgrimmar. The leaders of the three Horde armies convened and formed the Horde War Coalition. With their ties with the rest of the Horde securely made, the Sunguard rapidly grew, soon becoming the lead regiment for Alliance offensives. Structure Chain of Command Commander - The top ranking leader of the Sunguard, given complete authority over all divisions and officers. Responsible for overseeing and reviewing assaults, communicating with the other Horde forces, and the promotion of members. Ranger General - The top scout of the Sunguard, serving as the Commander's eyes and ears. Responsible directly to the Commander, as well as issueing orders in his absence. Templar - The top officer rank for all Blood Knights within the Sunguard. Templars must first pass a trial given to them by the highest ranking Blood Knight in the regiment. Skirmisher - The top officer rank for all Rangers and Rogues within the Sunguard. Skirmishers must be experienced scouts, reviewed by current Skirmishers before promotion. Magister/Magistrix - The top officer rank for all Mages, Priests, and Warlocks within the Sunguard. Magisters must be tested by the wisest casters in the regiment before promotion. Blood Sentinel - The top officer for all knights in the regiment formerly belonging to the Knights of the Ebon Blade. These warriors must prove themselves in the eyes of current Blood Sentinels, showing power and loyalty. Sunward - The highest rank before officers of the Sunguard. Sunwards demonstrate the ability to lead and follow orders given to them by officers. They also show promise for future promotion. Lightward - Experienced Flamewards who show an impressive ability to follow and carry out orders are given the rank of Lightward. Leadership is expected of them during dire situations where no other leaders are present. Flameward - The first promotion given to members of the Sunguard, Flamewards demonstrate that they are loyal soldiers, ready to commit themselves to success and learn from their mistakes. Initiate - All members of the Sunguard will be accepted as an Initiate until proven worthy of promotion. Current Leadership Tendael Dawnlight - Commander of the Sunguard since its creation. Aurorian Dawnlight - Wife and second in command to Tendael Dawnlight. Has helped her husband lead the Sunguard since its creation. Generally a peaceful and graceful hunter who wouldn't seem fit to lead a military order at first glance. Bellafaere Ren'Jashi - Top warlock of the Sunguard, quickly promoted to the rank of Magister for her fearsome use of fel magic on the battlefield. Anything but sweet and gentle, even Tendael has trouble controlling her as an officer. Dalhan Shan'dir - Top scout and veteran Mage Hunter of the Sunguard. Has more experience than most officers when it comes to warfare, but can be a little rash. Felthier - An unlikely knight of Acherus worked against his reputation as a Death Knight to prove himself in the eyes of the Sunguard. In the absence of Tendael, Felthier was redeemed and promoted to an officer for his display of leadership. Kiwyn - A promising Magistrix of the Kirin Tor, Kiwyn joined the Sunguard as a valued tactician. Her efforts and achievements were soon noted by her peers, leading to her promotion to Archmage and officer of the Sunguard. Vierdiel Sunshatter - A hot-headed Blood Knight and apprentice of Annexious Bloodfury, Vierdiel was promoted to the rank of Templar after his master fell fighting the Alliance. He now dedicates himself to the Sunguard. Category: Horde Guild